


Can't Solve all Problems with Kneecapping

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Boys saving their nerds, Englishspirit, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobsters in love, Multichapter, Not Canon Compliant, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Prompt- How about Harold and Elias are in danger and John and Anthony have to work together to get them out?





	Can't Solve all Problems with Kneecapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantastic prompt which will definitely take more than one chapter to do justice to
> 
> This is a strictly friendship only fic between Harold and John, because although in theory I get where people can see slash I don't think every male friendship should turn into something more especially with them
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy
> 
> And this takes place couple months after Finch's field trip with Root (I'm aware that the timeline doesn't make sense buuuuuut time is an illusion so lets just go with it shall we) 
> 
> Plus John might not be as witty as he usually is because I do not have the expert wit of the Man in the Suit

John had tried to ignore uneasy feeling that had developed in the pit of his stomach as the hours passed, the lack of chatter from his mysterious well dressed colleague wasn’t unheard of but rarely did it ever surpass a couple days. Sure Finch was his own man and although John would rather keep an eye on him especially after their run in with Root, he knew everyone needed a day to themselves, even an odd bird like Harold

The former CIA agent was torn from his thoughts by a whine and a heavy weight on his lap. John gave a ghost of a smile and scratched the top of Bear’s head earning a heavy thump of the dog’s tail hitting the table “Yeah I know buddy, he’s fine, want to get some air? Can’t do a lot stuck in here” John said pushing the former military dog off him and going to the wall where they kept his lead

John tried to not to laugh at the dog’s enthusiasm as they walked through Central Park. Finch was usually the one to take the dog out, usually grumbling about he didn’t want to have to get wee wee pads or risk having to pry a few of his precious books from Bear’s strong jaws, but John could tell Harold actually enjoyed getting an excuse to go out, and whenever he had suggested taking the canine for a couple days it was always met with polite but firm nos. Especially after the incident with the Ambassador’s daughter. John was glad Finch had someone to watch his back and make the paranoid man a little less tense, whenever he had to leave the safety of the library.

It was a nice day out, after weeks of spring showers the promise of a clear, sunny day had brought out the tourists and natives in droves. John smirked as a couple kids shyly asked to pet the Belgian Malinois who enjoyed the attention. It was then that the hairs on the back of his neck rose, surveying the crowd, which consisted of mostly families and the occasional school group John tried to ignore it, making polite conversation with the parents before excusing himself to continue the midday walk taking extra care to watch for shady characters and reappearing faces, his trusty weapon strapped to his side.

The pair had spent most of the afternoon in the park, John letting Bear run off extra steam with a couple other dogs, while he tried to shrug off the sense of being watched while also trying to ignore the obvious flirtations from divorcees. On the way back to John’s current dwelling, they took a necessary detour, stopping by a nearby bakery to grab Bear a doggie Danish and a pastry for himself but John could still feel someone watching him, shrugging off the feeling he kept an eye open as they took the long way home, as a precaution.

They were barely a block from the modest one bedroom apartment when Bear stopped in his tracks a low growl emanating from his throat. John turned just as a punch was thrown; dropping the leash John pushed the man into an alley and against a wall arm pressing on the attacker’s throat gun digging into his ribs, the man’s arms and legs flailing aiming for John’s torso and face.

“Who are- oh Scarface, should have known what does Elias want now?” John asked his voice like ice but he still lessened the pressure on the lieutenant’s throat knowing the man he only knew as Scarface wasn’t sloppy enough to let a target get the upper hand, though he still kept the gun pressed against abdomen not letting the man move from his spot against the wall.

“He’s gone, they’ve got him” the man rasped glaring at Reece, who he only knew as the man who had saved his boss when the Russians came after him and then who caused problems ever since he found out about Elias’s plans against his father and the other dons

“And why should I care, last time I checked Elias could take care of himself?” John said glancing at Bear who had planted himself practically on John’s foot, fur still on edge

“Cause my boss isn’t the only one the Greeks decided to grab” Anthony said darkly, his dark eyes glinting in the fading light of day “they seem to think my boss and your employer are in cahoots”

John tightened his grip on this weapon, heart pounding at this piece of news, “And why do you think I would believe you” 

Anthony squirmed “I’ve got proof, but I think we should do this somewhere else- too many wandering eyes” he muttered as a couple passed giving them odd looks

John paused a second, every instinct screaming against trusting the mobster, except the worry that still churned in his gut saying the only person he could trust was in danger “Show me now before there is something to actually see”

Anthony nodded and slowly reached his hand into his leather jacket pulling out a disposable phone, he quickly unlocked it and found the picture he’d taken from a skylight showing Finch and Elias tied to chairs, both gagged and being watched by men with heavy machinery. “This proof enough”

John nodded and let the thug go “Okay Scarface you have a plan or at least a location”

The man glared at John rubbing his neck “First off its Anthony, I’m not some henchman from a low budget mobster flick, and two this rescue is gonna take more than a couple of broken kneecaps

John rolled his eyes “Fine do you have a plan”

“Not yet but I think we can come up with something” Anthony replied with a grin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the Greeks have a mob but why not
> 
> Suggestions on how to make this better will be happily taken 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are love


End file.
